Advanceshipping Week 2018
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A special one-shot collection written for Advanceshipping Week 2018! Special apperances from Icesparkshipping included
1. Theme 1: Future

**Advanceshipping Week 2018**

 **Chapter 1: Theme 1: Future**

With the evening having made its arrival over Rustboro City, it was very safe to assume that the livelihood of the city was now in full swing. And nowhere was this more apparent than at the Pokemon Centre located on the outskirts of the city as sitting at one of the tables outside the building was May, dressed in an evening gown that was a shimmering dark purple with amethyst purple colored small heels, her hair flowing freely on either side of her head and a silver necklace with a sapphire gem in the center, the exact same one she had received on this exact same day. It had been five years since she and Ash went out on their first date and they had decided to go to the place where it all began for them to celebrate the occasion. As she was sitting by herself waiting for her partner to come out to meet her, she turned her head to look down at Glaceon as she was sitting just beside her wearing a small snowflake necklace and a shining light blue dress with white near the end, making her smile of excitement clear as day. "It's hard to believe how long it's been since that night, isn't it, Glaceon? I mean, here I was, going out on my first date! It was something I had been looking forward to, but I never expected it to actually happen. But the fact that it still did is something I always look back on with joy." While May spoke, the smile she had been showing slowly grew in size as she was thinking back on that day; she and Ash had decided that after his battle with Roxanne, the two of them would spend the day in the city together.

Needless to say, the day had been something she enjoyed immensely, since the two of them got to explore the city and do things together such as having a look around the shopping district, getting some lunch and getting to have a look around the museum to see what they had on display. But it was what happened as the day was drawing to a close that really stood out to her: as they were heading back to the Pokemon Centre, Ash stopped her as he had something he wanted to ask her. The memory of what happened in that moment was still clear…

 _Ash quietly took a deep breath and let it out before he lifted his head up to look at May as she watched him in silence, awaiting what he wanted to ask her. He felt fully aware that the moment he asked her this, there would be no turning back. But that was something he was fully aware of and he knew that hearing what he had to say next would make May the happiest she had been all day. "Well, I've just been wondering... I've really enjoyed spending time with you today, and it was really a lot of fun looking around the city and just doing things together. But... there is something else I would like to do before we head back." May showed an expression of surprise as she was beginning to wonder what Ash wanted for them to do together before they met up with Brock and Misty. Ash fell silent for a few moments as he was trying to figure out this question before he looked up at her, with certainty that he had the right words. "May... I was wondering if... you wanted to... go out with me tonight..."_

 _While his voice was almost completely while he spoke, his words were loud enough for May to hear clearly and she nearly froze where she stood while her eyes went wide from shock. 'Did he just ask what I thought I heard him ask?' With a smile of amazement slowly crossing her face, May focused her attention on Ash as she wanted to be sure she was hearing this correctly. "Ash... did I just hear that right? You're asking me to go out with you?"_

 _Ash slowly nodded in confirmation with a bright smile showing as he continued. "Yeah… I was thinking that… maybe we should go out somewhere?" Before he could get the chance to say anything else, May managed to effortlessly shush him up as she rushed forward before stopping just in front of him much to his surprise._

" _For dinner? At a nice restaurant? Like a proper date?" From the way things were going, May was looking pretty close to grabbing Ash by the front of his sweatshirt in her growing excitement. Ash nearly jumped in surprise as he was noticing how excited May was to find out if he was really saying all of this and, with complete silence, he slowly nodded in confirmation. Fortunately, this seemed to be all May needed to know, as her smile instantly grew in size and she began jumping up and down in excitement while Ash watched her in disbelief. "Yay! This is great! This is exactly what I've been waiting to hear since we started this day!" After a few seconds, May took a few breaths to calm herself down and she turned her head back to Ash before happily nodding in agreement. "Yes, Ash. I would love to go out with you."_

With the memory of what happened that night now running through her head, May let out a happy sigh before looking down at Glaceon while she had been silently listening the whole time. "That was when we went out on our first date, and it was also… the night where we became boyfriend and girlfriend." She then let out a giggle as Glaceon was looking up at her the whole time before getting out of her seat and bending down to her Pokemon. "I'm sure you've heard that story quite a few times by now. But… it's one I never get tired of sharing."

Glaceon showed a smile of understanding as she shook her head. "(Don't worry, May. I never tire of hearing it either.)" May showed a smile of relief once she heard that her story hadn't worn Glaceon down in the slightest and she let out a cheerful laugh to herself; that story was one she planned on sharing for a long time to come.

Just then, the sound of the doors of the Pokemon Centre opening from behind her reached the two's ears and they turned their heads to find that their partners were now prepared and ready to go: Ash was dressed in a white shirt with a light brown jacket on top, matching pants and dark brown shoes, while from where he was sitting on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu was wearing a small dark blue jacket with a dark red bow and a small black top hat. "Hey, we're ready to go. Sorry to keep you both waiting." Ash commented, a nervous smile crossing his face as he was starting to worry that he had kept May waiting for too long. Fortunately, this didn't seem to be the case as May shook her head.

"Not to worry. I just got done telling Glaceon about the night we went out on our first date; figured it would pass the time while we were waiting." Glaceon happily nodded in agreement with a bright smile on her face, while Ash showed a smile of relief upon hearing this.

"Well, that's great to hear. I wanted to make sure both of us were ready to go before we came out here to meet up with you." As May let out a giggle of amusement since she could tell it seemed to pay off, Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and made his way over to Glaceon while she was proceeding to do the same thing. Once she approached him, Pikachu felt a wide smile cross his face at the sight of what May had decided on for her to wear.

"(Wow, Glaceon, you look amazing! It looks like May made quite a few great choices when she was making sure you were ready to go.)" Glaceon showed a smile of delight that Pikachu approved of what she was wearing before happily nodded in agreement.

"(Awww, thank you. I just wish I could say the same about how Ash chose your outfit.)" Pikachu felt his eyes go wide in alarm and he showed an expression of annoyance as Glaceon began happily laughing for a few seconds before calming down. "(I'm just kidding! In all seriousness, I think you look wonderful yourself. You certainly look a gentleman who's ready for a wonderful night with his lady.)"

The look of annoyance that was showing on Pikachu's face faded once he heard the rest of what Glaceon had to say before a shy smile crossed his face as he felt certain it was about to start turning red at any moment. "(Heh-heh… thanks, Glaceon.)" The two then proceeded to smile happily at each other, looking forward to their night together.

While the two were busy with their conversation, Ash and May were looking down at them before Ash was the one to speak up, looking up at May while he did so. "It looks like Pikachu and Glaceon are ready to go. What about you, May?"

May showed a bright smile before nodding in agreement. "Mm-hmm; I'm ready to go when you are." She then turned her glance down to Pikachu and Glaceon to get their attention. "Come on, you two! You ready to go?"

Pikachu and Glaceon turned their heads to their respective Trainers before nodding in agreement. "(Yep, we're coming!)" Pikachu replied. He then looked over at Glaceon before holding one paw out towards her. "(Shall we get moving to enjoy our night together?)"

Glaceon let out a giggle before nodding in agreement. "(We shall.)"

Without a moment to spare, the two couples began to make their way out towards the city to start enjoying their night. As they were walking, May turned her head to Ash. "I'm so glad you decided on this."

Ash turned his glance to May in surprise before showing a bright smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I figured that since tonight was something special, it'd be best to celebrate where it all began. And I'm thinking of doing the same thing when we hit our next milestone." While he spoke, he reached over to wrap one arm around May while she showed an expression of surprise as she was met with him happily smiling at her in delight. "Happy Anniversary, May."

May fell silent for a few moments before her smile grew in immense joy. "Thanks, Ash." She then lowered her head to rest it against his shoulder while the two of them simply kept their glances on each other, eagerly awaiting the many years together ahead of them.


	2. Theme 2: Battle Frontier

**Advanceshipping Week 2018**

 **Chapter 2: Theme 2: Battle Frontier**

In a small port located off the coast of the Fight Area, a bright orange boat with two iron steel drills built on the front to plough the chucks of ice floating on the ocean's surface was slowly coming to a stop as it was approaching its destination. As the view of the surrounding area was coming into sight, two of the passengers that were on board were having a lookout on the front deck with their two Pokemon by their side: they were none other than Ash and May, with Pikachu sitting comfortably on Ash's shoulder and Glaceon standing beside May, the small group of four looking out at the view in amazement. "Woah… this is the place? It looks so cool!" Ash happily commented, a smile of excitement showing on his face as he had been looking forward to arriving here since he and May boarded the ferry on Snowpoint City. As he was looking on from Ash's shoulder, Pikachu turned his glance down to his trainer and nodded in agreement. "(No kidding there!)"

As she was standing beside Ash, May could spot an entrance gate just not too far ahead and she tapped Ash's shoulder to get his attention before pointing in front of her. "I can see the entrance gate from here. That must be where we can find the Battle Frontier!" She then turned her glance to Glaceon as she was looking on at what was happening. "That sounds like it'll be exciting, doesn't it, Glaceon?" Glaceon showed a bright smile and nodded, eagerly looking forward to this as well.

Of course, this paled in comparison to Ash's level of excitement. Upon learning that there was a Battle Frontier being held in Sinnoh, he had wasted no time in deciding he wanted to participate, especially after remembering his successful run with the Battle Frontier in Kanto. He had also invited May to join him since he figured that she would enjoy the sights the island had to offer since as well as the Fight Area where the Battle Frontier was located, there was also the Survival Area and the Resort Area, so it seemed that there would be no shortage of things for the two to do during their time there. Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long as the boat came to a stop at the port and the two began to make their way off so they could start heading towards the entrance gate. As they were walking side by side, Ash turned his head to May since it seemed his anticipation to get started right away was showing. "I can't wait to find out what kind of facilities they'll have available."

May showed a smile of amusement at Ash's enthusiasm and she let out a giggle of delight before giving her reply. "Well, I guess we'll find out when we get inside. You've certainly been excited for this, haven't you?"

Ash immediately gave a nod in agreement. "You bet! As soon as I heard that Sinnoh had a Battle Frontier of its own, there was no way I was gonna miss the chance to take on that. After all, my run of the Battle Frontier was a success, so I doubt it'll be any different here." He then turned his head to Pikachu to hear what he had to say about it. "You looking forward to this too, Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned his glance to Ash and nodded with a confident smile. "(You know I am, Ash. Let's go show them what we're made of!)" The two then raised a fist into the air and let out a cheer in unison, with May and Glaceon watching them in stunned silence before looking over at each other with matching nervous smiles.

"Sounds to me like they'll be having a lot of fun while we're here…" May sighed, shrugging her shoulders while she spoke and Glaceon simply slowly nodded in agreement with her, having taken notice of that as well. Ash turned his glance to May in amusement at her expression of her dismay, having noticed that she wasn't looking as enthused as he was feeling.

"Come on, May. You know this is how I get when I'm excited. You're looking forward to supporting me while we're here, aren't you?"

May happily nodded in agreement with a big smile showing on her face. "You know it! I'm always going to be here to make sure you do your best no matter what battle you're in." The two then let out matching giggles as they kept their glances on each other, easily looking forward to finding out what was awaiting them in this new frontier. As they stepped through the front gate, one of the receptionists sitting at the front desk happened to spot them and waved to them with a welcoming smile.

"Hello there, you two! Welcome to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Is this your first visit here?"

As the two stopped at the front desk, Ash was the first to reply as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right. My name's Ash and this is May. I'm entering in the Battle Frontier challenge." While he spoke, he turned his glance to May as she gave a cheerful wave in greeting. The receptionist showed an expression of surprise upon learning that Ash was entering the frontier challenge before it became replaced with a smile of excitement.

"That's wonderful to hear! We always look forward to having new challengers." She then reached down to open one of the drawers under her desk to grab something before showing it to Ash: it seemed to be a small dark blue case. "And for newcomers, we offer this Print Case."

Ash had a look at the case in silence before showing a grateful smile as he went to grab it and place it in his bag. "Thanks!" While he was taking care of it, May turned her head to the receptionist as she was wondering about that. "What exactly is the Print Case for?"

The receptionist showed a smile of amusement at May's puzzlement before she figured it would be best to explain everything to the two. "You see, the Battle Frontier is made up of five facilities: the Battle Tower, the Battle Factory, the Battle Tower, the Battle Arcade and the Battle Hall, and each facility is run by a specific Frontier Brain, also known as the head leader of the facility. If you successfully win a battle against each Frontier Brain, you can have the chance to earn a commemorative print, which can be stored in that Print Case. The Frontier Brains are Palmer in the Battle Tower, Thorton of the Battle Factory, Caitlin and Darach in the Battle Castle, Dahlia of the Battle Arcade and Argenta of the Battle Hall. And most importantly, each facility offers a different challenge, so there's always something new to experience. I hope you enjoy your time here in our frontier. Be sure to come to me if you have any further questions."

Needless to say, listening to everything the Battle Frontier had to offer was causing Ash's levels of excitement to start shooting sky-high. Now he was really looking forward to getting started right away, and he had a feeling he knew just where to start. Without a moment to spare, he turned his head to Pikachu since he had decided on where to go first. "Come on, Pikachu, our first stop will be the Battle Tower. I've been looking forward to having that rematch with Palmer and now feels like the perfect time to have it! You ready for this?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement with a determined smile, looking forward to this just as much as Ash was. "(You bet I am!)"

Without a moment to spare, Ash began to rush off ahead while May watched in alarm before reaching her head out towards him. "Ash, can you slow down for a moment?" However, her call fell on deaf ears as Ash was already running off ahead and she stared in silence for a few moments before letting out a sigh of dismay. "And just like that, he's already off and ready to go…" With a bright smile coming to her face, she turned her glance down to Glaceon while the latter was looking on in silence. "Come on, Glaceon. We'd better try and catch up with them."

Glaceon nodded in agreement, so with this in mind, the two began to make their way through the entrance gate to find out where Ash and Pikachu were already on their way too. They were looking forward to this new challenge ahead of them, and May and Glaceon were looking forward to supporting them the whole way.


	3. Theme 3: Reflection

**Advanceshipping Week 2018**

 **Chapter 3: Theme 3: Reflection**

Night-time had arrived over the surrounding area with the stars shining bright in the sky, as Ash was slowly making his way over the surrounding forest, having clearly lost track of how much time had passed since he arrived in this part of the route and was looking around at how quiet everything had become all of a sudden. He took a look up to notice that it was already night-time before looking over at Pikachu as the electric mouse Pokemon was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. "It looks like it's getting pretty late, Pikachu. We better see if we can find somewhere to rest for the night."

"(I'm with you, Ash. I don't think I'd enjoy staying out here for the night.)" Pikachu commented, nodding in agreement while he spoke. Ash let out a chuckle in amusement to himself at what Pikachu had to say, but at the same time he couldn't blame him; after all, he didn't feel particularly fond of being stuck out here either. Once he was certain that they had an idea in mind, Ash turned his attention back to the road ahead of them so he could keep walking; he was certain that they'd be able to find somewhere to stay for the night. As he was having a look around at the area surrounding him, Pikachu had a look ahead of them and his eyes went wide in surprise before he began tapping the side of Ash's head to get his attention. "(Ash!)"

Ash turned his glance over to his partner Pokemon in surprise, wondering what it was that he had spotted. "What is it, buddy?" His question was answered as Pikachu pointed just ahead of them and Ash took a look with him to find that they were slowly approaching a chateau and from the looks of it, it seemed that it had gone unused for a long time; a few of the windows had been broken in certain places, the exterior looked old and run-down and it seemed that a few plants had begun growing in small cracks between the bricks. The two stared at the place in silent amazement before Ash was the one to speak. "Woah… this place looks amazing." A bright smile then came to his face as he turned his glance over to Pikachu. "Great eyes, little buddy. Looks like we've got somewhere to stay for the night. Let's go head inside."

"(Sounds good.)" Pikachu happily nodded in agreement with this suggestion, so without a moment to spare, the two began to make their way over to the front door and as they were getting closer, they could see that the door was slightly ajar, allowing them to step inside. As Ash slowly pushed the door open, allowing him to step inside while Pikachu hopped off his shoulder before closing the door behind them, he slowly glanced around the large front area to find that it appeared to be empty.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Ash called, with the only answer being the sound of his voice echoing across the room. He slowly turned his head back and forth to look around the room, waiting to see if there was someone here who had heard his call, but after a few seconds he was met with no response. He then showed an expression of puzzlement as he placed one hand on his hip. "Hmm… I guess no one's been here for a long time." While he was busy with that, Pikachu was taking a look around the room as well to find that there seemed to be no one here but the two of them, with Ash bending down to look at his partner. "I guess that means we'll need to find where the guest rooms are on our own. Let's split up and have a look around. If you find anything, run back to me and let me know."

Pikachu nodded in agreement with a confident smile showing. "(Will do!)" With their plan in mind, the two started to head in their respective directions, with Ash deciding to investigate upstairs and Pikachu heading off to start searching through the rooms downstairs.

With Pikachu, he was slowly walking through the open area, clearly taking notice of how much bigger the expanse of the room was than him. Of course, it made sense considering his small stature, but it also made investigating this place on his own feel all the more daunting. "(Wow… this place is huge. I wonder who used to live here…)" Pikachu commented to himself, slowly tilting his head back and forth with a look of awe on his face as he was taking in his surroundings. However, his sightseeing came to a halt as he found himself slamming into one of the doors that he had been slowly approaching without realizing it. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to recover as he shook his head before looking up at the door in surprise. "(What's this room?)" Figuring it best to find out for himself, Pikachu pressed his paws against the door to shove it open and once he had enough space, he rushed into the room as the door was now open behind him. Once he was inside, he had a look up at the room to find it seemed to be one of the guest rooms, complete with a bedside table in the center of the room. Pikachu showed a smile of delight at the sight. "(This must be one of the guest rooms. I better go find Ash and let him know!)" Without a moment to spare, Pikachu turned to run out of the room and make his way towards the staircase to find where Ash could have gone to.

With the raven-haired Trainer in question, he had arrived at the top of the staircase and was slowly walking through the hallway, taking notice of the small stone pedestals with various statues resting on them as well of the several portraits that were hanging on the walls.

"How cool is all of this? Whoever used to live here, it's a bit of a shame to leave this place in a state like this." As he was busy having a look around the different sights covering this building, he stopped in his tracks as something happened to catch his attention. "Hmm? What's this?" He turned his head to find out what it was and found himself staring at a large mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. After a few seconds passed, he was met with quite a shock as the mirror began to shine with a bright purple glow, to which he let out a gasp of shock. "Huh? W-what is this…?" After a few moments, the glow faded to show what appeared to be a reflection of another room, one that looked different from the one he was standing in.

Inside the room in question, a young brunette girl dressed in a pink top with a yellow heart on it and a yellow border on the sleeves and neck, a peach-pink veil with a bright green gem on the top, a light purple long skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist, brown sandals and a yellow necklace with a red heart was looking through a similar mirror in the room she was standing in and she showed an expression of surprise as she saw the reflection of the room Ash was standing in. "What is this?" Since she was occupied with looking around at the room she was seeing, she didn't notice that Ash was staring in surprise at the sight of her before a bright smile slowly came to his face.

' _Wow… whoever this girl is, she looks beautiful…'_ Ash thought to himself, taking notice of the outfit she was wearing as well as the look of her sapphire blue eyes. "Hey there." he quietly greeted, figuring that if either of them was going to give introductions first, it'd be him.

The girl jumped in surprise at the sound of Ash's voice and she turned her glance to notice him happily smiling at him, before she showed a smile in return. "Oh! Hello. Sorry I didn't see you there."

Ash simply shook his head in understanding. "Don't worry, it's okay. I figured you'd be just as surprised about this as I am."

The girl nodded in agreement, showing a look of relief that this boy didn't appear to be upset about her not noticing him at first. "Yeah… I mean, I didn't have any idea something like this was possible. I always thought this kind of thing only existed in fantasy stories. It's kind of surprising that you're handling it well."

Ash let out a chuckle at this statement. "Well, when you've been to as many places as I have, stuff like this becomes kind of normal to you." The girl proceeded to start giggling, to which Ash showed a smile of delight that he was always making a good impression on her, before she began to calm down as she lifted her glance back to him.

"He-he-he… I see." Once she was certain she had managed to calm herself down enough, she figured it best to take care of introductions. "Well, since you're here, I guess I should introduce myself." She then went to grab the sides of her skirt before curtseying. "My name's May. It's really nice to meet you."

Ash gave a nod in understanding before bowing his head. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Ash." He then raised his head back up at May, while she stood upright to do the same for him. "From the looks of it, I'm guessing this place you're from must be a different world, right?"

May immediately nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that's right! My parents always told me that there was a mirror that allowed people to see into other worlds, but I didn't think it was actually real. But it looks like I've just been proven wrong." She then turned her glance to find that a Pokemon was making their way over to where she was, wondering what was going on, and she showed a bright smile once she recognized who it was. "Glaceon, come have a look at this!" The Pokemon in question poked her head up to find out what was going on and an expression of alarm crossed her face at the sight of Ash from the other side of the mirror, to which May showed a smile of amusement since it was exactly how she felt. "This is Ash. Ash, this is my Pokemon, Glaceon."

Ash showed a bright smile once he spotted Glaceon beside May before bending down so he was looking at her. "It's nice to meet you, Glaceon. I know this must be a bit of a shock to you. Believe me, you're not the only one. May felt the same way." Glaceon showed an expression of surprise as she was listening to what Ash had to say and she looked up at May to find out if that was true, to which May nodded in confirmation. She then turned her head back to Ash as he continued. "I've actually got a partner Pokemon of my own. We were looking for somewhere to stay for the night and came across this place."

May showed a look of surprise at this. "Really? Where is he, then?" Ash's eyes went wide in realization once he remembered that he and Pikachu split up to investigate this building for themselves and he began looking around as he was wondering where the electric mouse Pokemon could be before he was met with the sound of Pikachu's voice from behind him.

"(Ash, there you are!)" Ash then turned around to look behind him, while May and Glaceon had a look from as far as they could see behind the mirror, and they could see that Pikachu had arrived at the top of the staircase and was now approaching where Ash was standing, to which Ash showed a smile of delight while Pikachu began to run over to him.

"Hey there, buddy! Did your search go well?" Ash asked, bending down to Pikachu while he stopped just in front of his trainer. Pikachu gave a nod of confirmation, to which Ash went to pick him up in his arms and show him to May and Glaceon. "I'd like you to meet May and Glaceon. May, Glaceon, this is Pikachu." Pikachu stared in stunned surprise at the sight of May and Glaceon through the mirror before he let out a cry of alarm with his eyes going wide in shock. Ash showed a smile of amusement at Pikachu's state of panic before looking down at his partner with a reassuring smile. "There's no need to panic, Pikachu. I know it's a bit of a shock, but they're from a different world from us and we can actually see them through this mirror."

"(R-really?)" Pikachu asked, blinking twice in surprise as he kept his attention on May and Glaceon as the former was cheerfully waving to him with a big smile while the latter was looking on at him in silence. After allowing a few seconds to pass to let this all sink in, a friendly smile slowly came to Pikachu's face before he nodded in understanding. "(I think I get it now. Great to meet you both.)"

"It's nice to meet you too, Pikachu. I take it you and Ash have been together for a long time, right?" May asked. Pikachu gave a cheerful nod in agreement as he went to climb up onto Ash's shoulder, to which Ash watched him on before looking back to May.

"I think we're going to go turn in for the night. It's been a bit of a long day for us."

May gave a nod in understanding. "Yeah… I'm about to do the same thing myself. I have a busy day for tomorrow and I don't think my parents will be too happy if I end up getting up late. Hopefully I'll see you again tomorrow night."

Ash happily nodded in agreement with that idea. "You bet! See you then!" With this, he began to head off towards the staircase to find where the guest room was that Pikachu found, while May watched him leave and she let out a happy sigh before turning her glance to Glaceon.

"I think we'll have two new guests for a while, huh, Glaceon?" she asked. Glaceon gave a bright smile as she nodded in agreement; she had a feeling that she was going to become fond of Pikachu in no time.


End file.
